in the back of a closet
by Chikyreby94
Summary: COLLEGE AU OS M dean and cas hate each other one is a popular sport guy and the other is a loner creepy kid. but when they are locked together passion explode  rough sex


They were pushed roughly in the closet. Dean fell to the ground and  
>Castiel landed on him, suddenly they were too close so they pushed<br>apart quickly neither wanting to touch their enemy. Castiel looked at  
>dean. True, he was pretty with those bright green eyes and this cute<br>flush across his cheeks. He lowered his gaze to dean's perfect plump  
>lips and his mind imagines those lips around his cock. He couldn't<br>retain the groan that came to him. Oups! Dean was looking at him as if  
>he was crazy. Maybe he was.<p>

Dean looked at Castiel as he groans. What a weirdo.

"Are you alright?" he asked mildly concerned

"as if you would give a damn about if I'm ok or not. You're an idiot  
>Winchester!" he answered.<p>

«You're right I don't care about you! You're just a fucking creep  
>that makes everybody run away!" he shouted at him angrily. Was what<br>his problem insulting people like that?

Before he even realized Castiel was on him and was giving him a slap  
>across the cheek. Dean jumped and covered his sore flesh with his<br>hand. Then, he turned to look at Castiel in complete disbelief.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" dean shouted

"you don't get to insult me you son of a bitch!" he yelled then he was  
>on dean again straddling his hips and trying to punch him.<br>Dean was quick to catch up though and he gripped Castiel wrist and  
>stopped him from hitting him. Castiel was panting face red of anger<br>and his eyes were almost shinning in the dark. They stayed in that  
>position a while Castiel still trying to take his hand back and dean<br>holding on to Castiel's wrist.

They found each others gaze and dean saw something change in  
>Castiel's eyes. It made him feel hot and his cock hardening, he didn't<br>want to find this guy attractive but truth is that he was. Slowly  
>Castiel bent down closer to dean's lips.<p>

"What are you doing?" he whispered but he didn't have any answer other  
>than the guy's lips on his. He pulled away quickly and stared at<br>Castiel then crashed his mouth on smaller ones and then it was all  
>teeth and tongue. Growl and moans echoing between them. Their hands<br>wondering on the body before them. They were pulling on each others clothes  
>touching skin and biting it until it hurts. Once they were as naked as<br>they could dean pushed himself up against the closet wall Cas still on  
>his laps. He was rutting on dean so intensely as if dean was there only<br>for his own pleasure. Dean was going crazy, feeling Castiel's fine ass  
>on his penis sometime the tip would slide on his opening.<p>

"Aahhh shit! You're driving me crazy you damn fucking creepy slot!  
>Nnnugh...!" dean tried to say but it came out as a groan.<p>

"Fucking hate you! Fucking gorgeous knothead! Aaah yes!" he whimpered  
>loudly<p>

Suddenly Castiel took two of dean's finger in mouth and sucked in them  
>moaning and getting them wet. Dean threw his head against the wall<br>exhaling his breath slowly. When his fingers were wet enough Castiel  
>bring them at his hole and let dean do what he wanted. Dean didn't<br>hesitated and pushed them all the way up in one thrust.

"Holy shit! Fuck you mother fucker!" screamed Castiel his whole body  
>tensing at the intrusion.<p>

"Is it too much for you? Maybe you want me to be gentle?" the blond  
>snickered.<p>

The blue eyes man didn't answer but instead he closed his eyes and to  
>moved his hips sucking more of dean finger in him. Dean moaned<br>completely abashed by the beauty of the boy in front of him.

Castiel lift up on his knee and slap dean's hand out of him. He spit  
>in his palm and stroked dean's cock before positioning it in front of<br>his opening then lowered himself slowly without stopping until he was  
>resting on dean's balls. They stopped for a moment regaining their<br>breath.

Then slowly, Castiel begin to move long and smooth movement dragging  
>all the way up then down until dean was deep in. The blue eyed boy put<br>his hand on dean's neck and pulled the other boy to him and kissed him  
>slow and dirty.<br>Dean put his arms around Castiel and holds him tight as he thrust up in  
>Castiel more rapidly. The slapping noise of their skin melted in their<br>groan and moan. They were staring, gaze to gaze but they couldn't look  
>away.<p>

As the pressure grew they became more frantic and Castiel was bouncing  
>on dean's laps eyes closed, mouth parted on a silent whimper. Dean<br>looked at him and he saw the beautiful person who was hiding under  
>that lonely kid appearance. He wanted to know that person and he was<br>going to make sure he brakes through that shell.

"Dean! I'm gonna... Come. I'm gonna! Oooh dean!" he nearly screamed as  
>he came, his come painting dean's chest. Dean felt himself coming as<br>Castiel's hole clench tightly around him. It was so tight, so fucking  
>hot.<p>

"So hot Cas! So fucking... Aaah!" he gasped as his come filled Castiel  
>and drooled out of the slim body.<p>

They both collapsed on the floor of the closet. Trying to slow their  
>breathing. After a moment Castiel tried to get up but dean refused to<br>let him go.

«Dean let me up." he said with his fuck over voice.

"So I was wondering if you would mind..." dean said ignoring Castiel.  
>Them he continued "if maybe you could come at my house or to a<br>movie... With me?" he asked a little afraid.

Castiel looked at him for a long moment then answered

«I would love to" 


End file.
